Your Skin, Like Gravity
by Mysteriol
Summary: IN-GAME. He found her outside his door, pliant and wanting. Who was he to say no? - CLORITH, note rating.


Your Skin, Like Gravity

IN-GAME. He found her outside his door, pliant and wanting. Who was he to say no? CLORITH, note rating.

Let's just pretend this took place canon, in-game, in some days when Cloud and gang are traveling from continent to continent, holed up in an inn overnight, in Disc 1. And Aerith decides to pay visitor to Cloud's bedroom one night. Can be considered side fic to my other Clorith fic, Enchanted, or be taken alone. However you deem fit.

Mature themes, lemon, lime, smut, whatever label you want to name it. It's Clorith. And it's here. Hallelujah.

* * *

><p><em>Tonight, a candle lights the room<br>Tonight, its only me and you  
>Your skin, like gravity<br>Is pulling every part of me  
>I fall, you and I collide –<em>

**Faber Drive, You & I Tonight**

If Cloud was sleepy, any signs of impending slumber claiming him was forgotten and wiped out from his brains the moment he opened the door to his bedroom at one in the morning, and saw her clad in a sheer white dress that hid as much as it revealed. His eyes traveled the length of her silhouette in the darkness, and settled just a little above on her creamy thighs where her dress stopped, along with his racing heart.

He swallowed.

In the moonlight, she was cast ethereal. Her cheeks were suffused pink, her head bowed slightly in coyness although her eyes were meeting his Mako-colored ones bravely, and her chest was heaving up and down as if she had almost jogged to his door, only emphasizing the way the hem of the top of her dress clung loosely to the curves of her cleavage.

Cloud colored profusely, noticing her laced lavender bra she wore under her small dress.

"What do you want, Aerith?" His voice hoarse. His throat ran dry. _Are you stupid or what, Strife?_ It was obvious – with her eyes boldly boring into his, her gaze slanted with desire, and _need, _that it was unquestionable what she wanted.

And with a vision before him, and a sight to behold – what sane man, pray tell, would reject? Cloud Strife was a soldier, a well-trained one at that, with every ounce of strength within him to fight a whole army of belligerent men and crazed soldiers, but he was still human, and he wasn't equip to deal with women on a regular basis…

Especially one that looked like her.

He reminded himself of his relaxing technique that he was frequently beginning to employ around her presence. Inhale, exale, inhale, exale. Bad idea. Now the only thing swimming in his senses other than a semi-naked Aerith before him was her strawberry scent fusing into his head, making coherent thought already worse than it initially was.

She took a step towards him. He could feel her trembling – from the cold, or what, he couldn't tell. He reached out to touch her, to want to throw on the first piece of clothing he could on her to keep her warm. Another very bad idea – the moment he touched her, just gently grazed his fingers against her shoulders, his entire body came to life, and his senses flared.

His brains went into his pants, no doubt.

Blood coursed through him, and he inhaled, suddenly aware of her standing less than an inch away from him.

She still hadn't reply to his question, didn't need to. It was pretty obvious.

He needed to step away now, growing more and more aware of the bulge in his pants, and feeling his trousers tightening. God, it was getting _so _hot here. The sight of her, the smell of her, was literally driving him crazy. If she didn't move away, every ounch of willpower to push her away would dissipate, and his mind playing scenario after scenario of a naked Aerith right now, wasn't helping. His brain _and _body was edging into the painful-must-have territory now.

His jaw clenched. "Aerith, get out." He wanted to say. If he didn't, he knew it would only take her one touch, for him to lose it entirely.

But he had to stupidly keep his mouth shut. Like moth to a flame, like gravity acting upon him and causing him to sway on his feet, shifting to the center of his attraction, like some unknown force of magnetism acting on him defying the laws of physics, he found himself irresistibly drawn towards her.

Instead, the next thing he found escaping his lips was a throaty, husky, "Aerith."

Not, _Aerith, get out. _Or_ Aerith, get away from me. _

Just, Aerith.

Her name from his lips was his undoing.

He groaned inwardly, and would have smacked the hell out of himself, if she hadn't captured his attention entirely with her steady gaze. She hadn't even spoken, and she had him at her vision. She only had to count on wearing just that sheer fabric, looking every inch a god-sent Aphrodite into his bedroom tonight, and he knew she was capable of melting every one of his defense he thought he had so carefully built around his heart.

Something arrowed through his body, as she lifted a soft finger to press upon his lips.

_Oh my god. _What sane man with hormones would reject a girl who had offered herself at his doorstep?

Only a rock, maybe. And Cloud Strife wasn't made of stone, or carved in marble.

He was human. And his instincts were turning animalistic if he didn't do something…soon.

In a second, he had his arms around her small waist, shutting the door after them, and pinning her against the wall in his arms. The bulge in his pants was getting overly painful now, and the heat around his neck was building up so bad, he reached to unbutton his collared shirt, uncaring if the mess he looked right now only served to build up the sexual tension tightening around them.

He heard Aerith inhale sharply beneath him, not in pain. He bit back a groan.

_Go slow, Strife, go slow. _

"Aerith," his voice was ragged, laced with need now, as he looked into her eyes steadily, his look smouldered. He was torn between kissing her senseless and throttling her neck from the pliant look she was offering him. She was so willing, so sweet beneath him, so tender, that it was driving him crazy. And she looked so unrealistically pretty tonight. He was fully conscious of the way her breasts were pressed against his chest, their bodies only separated by that damnable sheer fabric of hers and his shirt.

That could be easily remedied. Later.

"Aerith," he warned her, his voice very low, "If you don't get out now, I'm not…I can't stop. Do you get it? I'm a man, after all, and you're testing me."

She lifted a tender hand, to caress his jaw.

Every sense in him was lit afire. He reacted, breathed, as if she had scorched holes in his skin.

She simply stood on tip toes, and pressed her soft, petal-like lips against his jaw, tracing it all the way down gently to his shoulder blade. Cloud shuddered against her, taking in the sensations that now rippled through his body and down his spine arrowing all the way to his groin, wondering vaguely if he was dreaming when she planted a kiss being his ear and whispered, "Then _don't_ stop, Cloud."

The way she spoke his name, rolling so casually, so much like second nature off her lips, touched something raw in him. Not just sexually, but something so impactful churned in him like an emotional fist that he needed to steady himself on his feet for awhile, while she continued to press butterfly kisses down his neckline, and her fingers came up to undo the second of his collared shirt.

He was discreetly thankful – it was really getting way too hot here, and the heat wasn't letting up.

She was so stunningly sweet, and hot, and beautiful, and smelt so much like strawberries beneath him, it was impossible to push her away this moment. Her butterfly kisses never let up, and Cloud closed his eyes, allowing her to keep it up for a few alluring, dazed minutes until he forgot everything else but _her, her, her. _

God, he could keep this up between them forever. _Don't stop. _

What they were doing were wrong. This shouldn't happen. Comrades were comrades – there were unsaid boundaries between what was work and what was play. But this…this was forbidden. And so sweet. And so irresistible.

As Aerith kissed a sensitive spot behind his jaw, Cloud nearly lost it as his arms tightened around her small waist. He saw stars.

And so _hot. _

She was offering, anyway – why not?

_Yeah, why the hell not? _

Cloud shuddered involuntarily as her fingers played with the last of his button, before tugging off his shirt, her palms now free to roam over his bare chest muscles, clenching and tightening beneath her touch.

He had to reach out another hand onto the wall behind her to steady himself.

She was surely testing his physical ability to resist her charms.

The next few seconds were a blur – he only faintly remembered his hands running patterns around her back as she pressed her mouth to his shoulder blade, and slowly made its geometrical ways down his chest muscles, that nearly drove him half-mad with need. His eyes were smouldering heavily, the color of smog as he tentatively moved his hands lower onto her thighs, before caressing a smooth thumb over that silky, porcelain skin.

He heard her intake of breath, and took it as a sign of permission to go ahead.

He dared to go further, experimenting a little more as she continued to boldly dip her fingers into his back, pressing against his chest as she granted him easier access to touch her from behind. He heard her elicit a soft moan, and it snatched an audible groan from his throat, too, when he reached beneath to cup her small bottom against him.

God, even here, she was so _small, _and hot.

His senses swirled, only half aware she was dipping her fingers down the back of his trousers, then proceeding to undo his belt, and the top of his trousers…vaguely remembering her telling him they needed to get to the bed now before they toppled over, with a soft laughter from her lips that reminded him of silver bells.

But he wasn't even finished with her yet, not even clear on the next moment when he found his trousers on the ground, and his briefs not concealing his jutting erection.

Everything felt so foreign, forbidden, and so _fucking _tempting and hot.

And he had actually asked her to leave while she could? After knowing how he could feel when she was with him, horse carriages couldn't drag her away if he allowed.

"Shit, Aerith." He cursed softly, as he jumped slightly when she dipped her fingers into his briefs, and he caught her fingers before she could cause him to lose it any further. Her only response was to laugh soundlessly in his chest, understanding to take it slow before he was ready. She lifted a face to him. In the moonlight, she was so jaw-achingly beautiful, his heart felt sore simply looking at her.

In that moment, he knew he didn't just lust for her. He wanted, _needed_ her, more than anything.

And she was so pliant, so innocent, he would be damned if he didn't treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

"Aerith." He tenderly touched a thumb to her cheek, before doing the next thing he knew he would like second nature. He bent his head, and swoop to capture her mouth beneath his. Her lips were soft against his, as his tongue nudged, probed and explored the hot canvern when she opened up to him as he lapped up eagerly, his senses set afire.

He had kissed several girls before. Tifa. Several girls in Nibelheim.

But this…this was different. This was Aerith. And this was hot, and coursed something in him, causing his blood to churn and his veins to course like a force.

Never…Never this. Not until she came along. And sparked something in him.

As he kissed her, all coherent thoughts were chased out of his brains. His arms enveloped around her small waist entirely, melding their frames together more so than possible. He wasn't even aware he had pressed her against the wall with a force stronger than he had expected, until he heard her gasp, and he quickly snatched his mouth from hers away.

"I'm sorry—" He looked like a little boy, with his hair unkempt, and his eyes childishly guilty, as if caught in an act of forbidden crime he was indulging in. He looked out of breath, his eyes smouldered.

She proceeded to shut him up by tip-toeing and capturing his mouth with hers – demanding lips he was only too willing to give attention to, as he groaned into her mouth, sensing her arms coming around him to encircle around his neck and stay there.

His mouth explored, teased, ran strokes over her tongue, tugged against her lips until he decided he wasn't the one driving her senseless – he was the one losing every ounce of self-control he had asserted over himself thus far the moment she stopped and stared up at him from his door step. He knew the last thing he could muster tonight was will the moment she walked into his bedroom wearing just that thin fabric…

…which his mouth was gently teasing the strap of it against her shoulder now, snatching it with his teeth so he now tugged it down, and loose, so it broke free and bared her shoulder.

He looked up for a passing heartbeat, into her eyes, seeking permission.

She ran a hand through his hair.

She only had to nod, and he found himself working on the other strap, tucking it down so her dress now loosened against her bra. It only took a second for her dress to loosen and slide against her lithe, slender frame, pooling around her toes.

"Laced underwear, huh?" He couldn't help but tease lightly against her ear as his lips cleverly tucked against the sensitive spot that caused her to stir beneath him, only arrowing sensations to his groin.

"Black briefs? Really, Cloud. I would think you were more interesting than that." She teased, just as softly, as her fingers played with the outlines of it.

He rolled his eyes, deciding it was better to shut her up physically, claiming possession of her lips once more, massaging them so cleverly, he could feel her reeling with need beneath him, clinging on to him beseechingly. She was moaning into his ear now, and it was ridiculously driving him crazy with a need that matched hers.

Skin to skin now, his nervous fingers reached for her back, and grazed the clasp of her bra.

He caught his breath, heard her inhale.

A moment passed, a second froze to nothing.

"Aerith?" His questioning eyes held hers, telling her he would stop if she wanted him to.

Although he would have no idea in the aftermath how he was going to handle his growing erection and his pulsing need for her if she rejected him. He wouldn't be able to deal with that. There was no doubt he needed her, and now.

Her only response was to press another kiss to his jaw, before clasping her hand in his and guiding him to her back, tracing their way up together against her porcelain skin until his fingers traced the laced hem of her bra, and then the clasp.

His fingers were quivering, his breaths coming in shortly against his throat, as his nervous fingers worked the clasp. Cloud thanked whichever diety above for the darkness that hid the redness suffusing his cheeks. He was so hot when she was pinned against him, and she drove him crazy. Goddamn Sephiroth and everyone in SOLDIER and AVALANCHE taught him everything but undoing that troublesome lingerie that shielded a girl from complete nudity. Dammit.

And when his fingers felt her clasp snap, and pull apart, Cloud forgot to breathe.

His fingers brushed her bare back, and felt her pull away for her bra to pool around her chest, and then lower onto the ground to encircle her tip toes.

His breath caught in his throat. Blood rushed through his body, arrowing his crotch even more painfully than ever now. If he hadn't her soon, he was going to lose it—

She was beautiful, in complete nudity. She looked away shyly as his gaze traveled her supple buxom and took in every single detail – the way her breasts were perfectly shaped like Aphrodite's peaks, globes that caught the moonrays shimmering off the window sill now and illuminated against the glow of her porcelain skin.

She was ethereal.

He placed a thumb against her jaw, lifted a finger to nudge her gaze to meet his.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" His breath was ragged, he barely remembered how it happened, but in the next moment, he encircled his arms around her dainty waist, and his mouth had swoop down to claim hers again. She was moaning into his mouth now, making senseless audible noises that only drove him higher on his peak and stayed under his skin. She was melding her frame against his, pressing her rose-tipped breasts against his abdomen muscles that nearly caused him to lose it any moment.

His hands came behind to trace her back, so lightly, it drew a breath from her lips.

He wasn't lying when he said she was beautiful. She really was.

His hands dipped lower, to reach beneath her panties, but like a gentleman, didn't tear the fabric away (although it took him every willpower not to). His thumb grazed the curve of her bum, causing the frequency of her moans to accelerate, and she was beginning to grind her hips against his relentlessly now, her need growing stronger until she was senselessly purring against his ear.

"Do you…" He breathed as he ran another finger down her bum, before coming closer to her clitoris, hearing her gasp, before softly moaning and melting into his arms. He had to hold her to steady her. "Do you like that?"

She nodded, melding into him more to grant him further access as his fingers now stimulated her womanhood. She was _so _wet, so hot with need, his senses reeled. And her hips were rotating against his, grinding further, the "Hmm, Cloud…" softly rolling from her lips drawing him dangerously close to the edge of his pleasurable mountain.

He stopped kissing her, only to bend her ever so gently back to touch his lips to the peak of her valleys. Her eyes were alit with desire now, and her legs losing control so much, if she hadn't clung onto him for support, she would entirely lose it.

Her fingers raked his hair, arrowing him with painful need as he continued to draw wet strokes with his mouth against her breast, closer, and closer to her rose-colored aureolas, his tongue plundering, and teasing, until she was clinging onto him fully for support now, her limbs weak with need.

When he lifted his head to meet her gaze, her crescent eyelids slanted unabashedly with desire, he left a wet trail of kisses on her chest prior, before he bent to kiss her again on the mouth, his arms coming around hers to mold them together.

With one hand steadily holding her and the other feeling beneath her again, Cloud couldn't suppress a groan that racked his throat. She was so wet, and hot, it aroused him to madness. If he wasn't careful, he was going to lose control…

…And he damn well did, when her fingers started to work down his brief, before he mustered every last ounce of self-control he could assert at this moment (it was hard when his senses were clouded, and his mind was whirling with scenarios of hot sex with Aerith, and lots of it, right now, in his bed), and his fingers intertwined around hers to stop her.

"Aerith," his voice was husky with need, caught up in the moment, "Are you sure about this?" He left it at that, his voice trailing off as his eyes watched her discard the last item separating them from melding into one. Any hesistancy, any stupidity of even pausing to ask her, any trace of doubt, vanquished the moment she touched him.

His erection jutted free, and he groaned outwardly this time, as her eyes widened before softening as its size. Seriously, if he grew any bigger…

The bed. They needed the bed. And a condom. Now.

Where did Barret put that shit?

In the drawer.

The next moments passed like a fleeting blur, and before he knew it, he had her pinned beneath him, and she was lifting up her hips, opening up to him to meet his every thrust and need, her fingers digging into his skin as she arched up to match his desire.

He was just as turned on as she was, and she knew there were no stopping either of them now at this point when they were nearly exploding into stars together.

Her eyes were slit with desire, as he plundered through her. He was all the way into her now, completely sheathing her beneath him, and he was still growing huge inside her. Aerith wrapped her legs around his strong waist, slanting her head back as her hair tossed in a disheveled mess against the pillow. As Cloud's mouth worked its magic against her again, catching her gaze steadily with his smouldered one, before his lips branded her breasts again, kissing and nipping against them until she literally saw nothing but stars and white for a few blinding seconds, only vaguely remembering a loud moan and a purr that followed that rippled through her thereafter, digging her nails deeper into his skin in that pleasurable moment.

She reeled against him, writhing beneath as his mouth worked magic against her breast, all the way down to her navel, to her flat stomach, then nearly moving closer, closer down the length of her thighs, ever so closer…

Cloud reminded himself to go slow, reminded himself to be careful not to hurt her. But it was hard, when she was so irresistibly hot, and pliant, and eager beneath him. And as his mouth now explored the hot cavern beneath her, he had to hold her waist to stop her from writhing so much. And she was so small…It drove him crazy.

When he had climaxed as well, exploding into a maelstrom of sensations that coursed through his body, he rolled onto his side, gently removing himself off her, only to have her rolled atop him, claiming authority this time.

Her eyes were twinkling, her mahogany hair tickling his eyes.

"Tired, already? Or are you ready for a second round?" She teased, pressing a finger against his jaw, before she bent down to kiss all coherent thoughts out of brain as she massaged her lips against his shoulder blade.

He responded bodily with clenched muscles underneath her, betraying his poker face. Dammit.

"God, Aerith," his quivering voice managed to speak, although barely. Her scent still drove him teetering on the brink of insanity and back.

She was still arousing him so much, he wasn't even done yet.

And they had just begun.

He reached for her, his fingers coming up to tease her hair, untangle those matted tresses from her sweat. "You really are testing me, aren't you?"

"And if I am?" She climbed over him, almost in straddling position, bending until their noses were touching.

He moaned, audibly, this time, not concealing his need, and his pulsating erection that was starting up again.

He glimpsed the clock against the wall. It was three in the morning. They still had time.

As she grinded her hips against him again, entangling her limbs against his, he only remembered the next few seconds where he pulled the bedsheets above them, and then enveloped her against his built, before pulling her against his length to kiss her senseless again.

They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow, but he would worry about that later.

For now, this was all that mattered, and that he needed.

"Then I'm up for it." He replied softly, the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes to kiss her, was she, too, closing those beautiful eyes of hers, to allow him to capture her lips with his.

**Owari **

Omg. My first lemon fic EVER. I shall now proceed to run to the bathroom to die in mortification and horror.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Myst-san.


End file.
